


Sent to the office...

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, I'm supposed to be doing sensible grown-up things but I'm drawing this instead, Started as a doodle and grew, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: Joui 4 as schoolkids in trouble...





	Sent to the office...

**Author's Note:**

> Silly fluff for the end of a very long week = joui 4 as schoolkids in trouble... Sakamoto feels sick and just wants to go home (he may have eaten something weird on a dare), Katsura's refusing to cut his hair in accordance with the dress code, Takasugi got caught smoking (again) and Gintoki... well, I'm not sure what he's done, but he knows he's in the deepest of shit for it...
> 
> Shoyou's the headteacher/principal, of course ;D
> 
> (and yes, I know Sakamoto was never a pupil of Shouyou's, but it's an AU, cut me some slack...)

In case it's a bit difficult to see, here's a close up of Zura and Sakamoto:

And one of Takasugi and Gintoki:

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: it turns out that drawing shoes is THE WORST... :/


End file.
